tdcamp2fandomcom-20200215-history
Unleashing the Family Secrets
Unleashing the Family Secrets is the sixth episode of Total Drama Castaways. Overview Andrea is still hosting. Andrea then tells the challenge which was to make a logo for a hero or villain. Then Heather ask her if she knows where Mateo is. She replies no but then she chuckles after that. Later you see Alejandro looking for him too. Alejandro does find a bear though. Mateo makes a reappearance and tells Andrea to go home. Andrea refuses and Mateo gave her one more chance but she still refused. Mateo then does a type of water blast but Andrea dodges it successfully. Then Mateo does another blast but Andrea is using a fire blast to block it. After that Mateo shoots ice shards at Andrea which hits her in the face and knocks her out. He tries CPR but then she starts to turn gray. All of a sudden her hair is cropped and she has blue gloves and boots. Mateo then puts Chris in charge so that he can get help. Chris is grading the logos now. Brick from Team Lost showed his logo. His grade is unknown but Chris said it was nice. Dawn who is on the same team got a 7 for her logo. Heather who is now alone got a 6. Chris said that it was alright. Blaineley of Team Helpless got a 9 because it was unique according to Chris. The losers were Team Stranded who didn't even do the challenge. It goes back to Mateo and Andrea who are running through the woods screaming for help. Now Andrea is starting to freeze. Mateo then throws her to Sierra to catch but Andrea lands on her feet and runs away very quickly. The camera goes to the boy's room. Brick and Trent are trying to figure out when should the merge will come. Since they don't know they decide to go to Chris for answers. Even Chris doesn't know so Brick and Trent go back to the boy's room. They then say that they must get rid of Bridgette. Mateo is now in the surveillance room trying to find Andrea. Though his efforts are big, his progress is small. Mateo starts to freak and starts to blast water everywhere. He then sees someone standing in the doorway. It turns out it was Andrea. She reveals that she has to stay like that now. They then go to the beach and Mateo ask Andrea to hit him with her powers. She wasn't so sure about it but she does and his appearance changes too but not as dramatically as Andrea did. At the elimination ceremony there are only 3 people left; Alejandro, Cody and Tyler. The person who was called first was Tyler. The final ice cream went to Alejandro so Cody was eliminated and had to use Cannon of Shame . Trivia *This is the first episode that Mateo and Adrea used their Powers *The first time cody didnt make it to the single digits *First time somebody changed in their appearance *Sierra is roaming the Island *First time the surveillance room is shown A7.png|Mateo and Adrea using her power Main Scene10.png|Mom shows up after being transformed A9.png|Mateo using his ice powers